<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Persons by DP_Marvel94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833159">Missing Persons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DP_Marvel94/pseuds/DP_Marvel94'>DP_Marvel94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phic Phight 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Brother-Sister Relationships, Ectoplasm, Gen, Human Experimentation, I promise, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, There's hugging and crying and siblings comforting each other, self deprecating thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DP_Marvel94/pseuds/DP_Marvel94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Phic Phight: A halfa is half human and half ghost.  Danny learns the dark truth of how Vlad created all of those fully grown clones.<br/>Prompt by The_Lord_of_Chaos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton &amp; Danny Phantom Clone(s), Danny Fenton &amp; Jazz Fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phic Phight 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lord_of_Chaos/gifts">The_Lord_of_Chaos</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Phic Phight- prompt by The Lord of Chaos. This turned out really long, going to several directions I wasn’t expecting so took forever to write. I also referenced some things that happened in my stories Angst Day and Candlelight, but you don’t need to have read those to enjoy this. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Warning: ANGST, lots of angst, self-depreciation, crying ect..  There’s a nightmare scene about the ‘clones’ destabilizing  featuring a fair amount of ectoplasm, blood, gore, torture, and human experimentation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started with a flyer on a corker board in a random gas station. Danny walked right by it the first time, in a hurry to get to the restroom after spending way too much time in the RV. As fun as this trip had been, he was really happy to be heading home. After using the toilet and washing his hands, the boy walked out of the restroom. He stretched, intent on walking around for a bit, and grabbing a soda and some snacks before having to be trapped in the RV for another six hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking past the board again, Danny paused, staring at the flyer- a missing person’s poster. The boy frowned; that was really sad. The protector in him, that part of him that had grown into and worked in harmony with his Obsession after becoming a half ghost, ached a little at the sight. Just enough for him to take a closer look. Tilting his head, the boy took a step closer. The picture showed a preteen girl, about 12 years old with blue eyes and unruly black hair in a ponytail. Feeling a tinge of familiarity, he grabbed the paper and pulled it free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down, Danny’s brow furrowed in thought. He scrutinized the picture: the narrow nose, a splash of freckles, and chubby cheeks. The girl looked a lot like Danielle, his female clone who went by Elle. He scanned the information, his eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missing Since: February 18th 2019</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missing from: Milwaukee, Wisconsin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>D.O.B: November 4th, 2007</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Age Now: 12</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex: Female</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race: White</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hair Color: Black</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eye color: Blue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Height: 4’ 7”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weight: 85 lbs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s eyes tailed over the name: Danielle Anne Martins. His jaw dropped looking at the picture again. The girl stood in front of a tree wearing a light blue blouse and grinning brightly in a smile Danny knew he recognized. She didn’t JUST look a lot like Danielle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Jazz’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood beside him and looked over at the paper. Her eyes widened, taking in the picture. Danny looked at her. Was she seeing what he was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, the boy found his voice, quietly saying “She looks exactly like Elle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does.” Jazz nodded, voice rising in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two siblings looked at each other. Danny felt certainty rising at Jazz’s agreement, though his mind swam with new questions. Why was her picture here, on a missing person’s flyer under a false name? His younger clone, created and then thrown away by Vlad Masters. Vlad….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger flaring, Danny gripped the paper tighter. “I can’t believe this.” He looked side to side, making sure no one was listening. Seeing everyone, especially their parents, were well out of earshot, he hissed. “The freaking froot loop. He’s still trying to find her. He must have made this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz raised an eyebrow. “What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So people will be on the look out for her.” He pointed at the paper. “And look here, it says to call this number if you have information. And I bet that’s not actually the number for the Milwaukee Police.” The boy huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His older sister hummed thoughtfully.  "I suppose that makes sense. Although….."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz was cut off by her mom's voice. "Kids." Danny looked up as the woman walked around the corner.  "Are you ready to check out? We need to get going." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz's mouth snapped shut as Danny shoved the paper in his pocket.  Trying to look casual, the boy said. "Yeah. Give me a minute. I'll meet you at the register. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod,  their mother walked away.  Heading toward the cooler for a soda, Danny paused as Jazz put a hand on his shoulder.  "We should talk about this more when we get home. " She whispered, gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded. "Yeah. And figure out what to do about it. Maybe ask Tucker to look into it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a good idea." Jazz agreed, moving her hand. "Now let's get moving before Mom gets suspicious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agreeing, Danny picked his drink and some snacks. After mom paid for his rootbeer, cheese-its, and candy bar with the other family members’ choices, everyone returned to the RV.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>For a while, Danny distracted himself with a game on his phone but the folded paper in his jean pocket seemed too heavy, keenly reminding him of its presence...and this picture of Elle it held. Shaking his head, Danny tried to turn his attention back to the normally addicting game but his clone’s bright eyes and wide smile flashed in his mind. Worry churned in his gut as he wondered where Elle was and if she was okay. The paper in his pocket just served to increase the ever present, though subtle anxiety. His clone… his little sister …...no matter what, a part of his family struggling on the streets without regular food and shelter, running from the police and ghosts hired by Vlad, the thought made his stomach churn. She didn’t need this complication, this additional target on her back. His core and heart ached; Danny wanted her safe and protected. Really he wanted her off the streets and with a stable home and family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You could give her that if you weren’t too much of a coward to tell Mom and Dad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A small guilty part of him snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny pushed the thought down. Elle could take care of herself and he and his friends were already doing what they could to help her. And figuring out about this missing person flyer and erasing any evidence of it on the internet would ease up some of her burden, giving the girl back her anonymity and making it harder for Vlad to get his claws in her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The half-truths didn’t really help Danny’s conscience as they continued towards Amity Park.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Danny, Sam, and Jazz meet at Tucker’s house the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does look like Elle.” Sitting on the bed, Tucker furrowed his brow, handing the flyer to Sam who sat on a beanbag chair beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does.” Sam nodded. “And the timing matches up, February of last year. That’s three months before we met her when Vlad kidnapped you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny agreed from his seat on the other bean bag. “Yeah. And all the other information lines up. Man, Vlad did a good job of making this look official.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really did.” Tucker turned his computer around. “Her poster is on the website for the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Danny leaned forward. “Huhh… all of the information’s the same. Even the phone number for the Milwaukee Sheriff's Office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that’s the actual number?” Jazz asked from her seat on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny raised an eyebrow. “What? You want to call it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-head rolled her eyes. “No. We can just google it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few clicks on the computer and Tucker nodded. “Yeah. It looks like the legit number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, his previous idea that the number would contact Vlad or someone working for him was false. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huhhh” Danny frowed. “Why would Vlad use the actual police phone number though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably had to, to make it ‘official.’ It’s not like he couldn’t get the information from the police if they do find her.” Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why the fake last name? I figured Vlad would want to call her Danielle Masters.” Danny shivered at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Vlad is very famous.” Jazz crossed his arms. “Him suddenly having a daughter would be very suspicious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That makes sense. Especially if he plans on hurting her again.” Danny balled his fists, remembering Vlad’s sneers about how he would melt Elle down to figure out why she lasted so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz put a gentle hand on his arm. “We’ll get to the bottom of this and make sure that doesn’t happen, Danny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The halfa couldn’t help but subtly smile, comforted at his older sister’s understanding. All of the insanity of his life since becoming a half ghost and his sister and two best friends were always by his side. Elle and the situation that led to meeting her was definitely one of the weirdest things that had happened since then. And Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had taken it in stride, loving the younger girl like Danny did, even if the older halfa was closest to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.” Tucker’s voice interrupted Danny’s thoughts. “What if it’s not a fake last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The techno-geek’s unusual seriousness gave the other boy pause. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not answering for a moment, Tucker moved from the bed to the floor with his laptop. He took a deep breath, motioning Danny over. “Take a look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something like dread balling in his stomach, Danny walked forward to sit on Tucker’s left. Sam joined from the other side with Jazz beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of information about the case.” Tucker said, as Danny took in the search results. “There’s a Facebook group, a website, and news reports.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker clicked on a link, an article from the Milwaukee news station about the disappearance of a local middle schooler, featuring a smiling picture of Danielle. Danny perused the words, heart sinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks real.” Jazz quietly commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sam shook her head. “Vlad still could have made up the report and a news station picked it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the date is from before we even meet Elle.” Tucker pointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s mouth snapped shut and Tucker hit the back button. He clicked on another news report. This time, it showed a video of a man and woman a few years younger than Danny’s parents. The barrett-wearing boy clicked play. A banner ran across the bottom, with the names Joshua and Sarah Martins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those…” Jazz started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Danny shushed her, waving his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman, Sarah, held up a picture of Danielle, the one from the missing person’s poster. “This is our daughter, Danielle. She never came home from school on February 18th.” Tears started falling down her face. “Someone...someone took her. Our Elle was taken from us.” She sniffled. “Please, please. I just want my daughter back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman’s voice broke into a sob. The man, Joshua, took her hand and squeezed it. He continued, voice shaking. “There’s no ransom note and no more leads. Please, please. We need information. If...if you see Elle or have any information about her...her kidnapping please...please call the police.” The man started crying too. “To the person that took her, please we’ll do anything. Just give us our daughter back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The video ended, leaving the room in silence. Danny fixed his eyes on the floor. That….that couldn’t be real...no.  Sam and Tucker looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam crossed her arms. “Vlad could have paid them to pretend to be her parents?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…..” Tucker shrugged uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should keep looking.” Jazz added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny said nothing, dread still growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker clicked on a few more web pages- another article, Facebook posts, a blog about the investigation. Danny glanced over, taking in the pictures and words. His mind barely registered his friends and sister’s conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no way this is actually her.” Sam argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it looks like Elle.” Tucker said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe it’s doctored. Or it’s a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s mind focused on the pictures, each one pricking his heart. A baby in a pink dress. A three year old girl at the beach. A five year old hunting for Easter eggs. A smiling girl blowing out birthday candles, showing the number 6. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is a real kidnapping but the girl isn’t our Elle, just happens to look like her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t buy that explanation.” Jazz added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle with the two adults from the video in a family photo. Opening Christmas presents. Swinging at the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is our Elle? But Vlad said that she was a clone of Danny. There’s no way this can be her.” Sam spread her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A school photo, showing Elle in a red shirt and black pants. An eleven year old at an amusement park with her parents (?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t you think it’s weird that Vlad managed to make half human clones in a few months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pictures look so real. The expressions so like the Elle he knew and loved….but they couldn’t be real. Elle was his clone, created by Vlad. Not...not...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jazz is right.” Tucker said. “Even if Vlad could make a clone of Danny, they’d be a few months old at the most now. Not a preteen like Elle. It’s not possible. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shook his head. No. No. Tucker was right; it shouldn’t be possible. But this, what the evidences implied, wasn’t either. Vlad couldn’t have, he wouldn't have done that. The fruit loop was crazy but he wasn’t this demented. Was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, that asshole gleefully tried to kill a little girl who called him Daddy. Why wouldn’t he resort to kidnapping and...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He experimented on her.” Before Danny really registered what he said, the words poured out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three teens stopped talking to look at him. Jazz’s expression fell. “You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know how desperate and crazy that bastard is. If he wanted to make a half ghost that badly, why wouldn’t he just kidnap and experiment on someone to do that?” Danny shrugged, numb mind failing to process the weight. “I mean Jazz has a point. Halfas are half ghost and half human. You need a human body for that….and you can’t just make one in a few months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam put her hand on her head. “But….what about her parents? If Elle really was kidnapped, wouldn’t she have said something to us, so we could help her find them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She obviously doesn’t remember.” Jazz’s voice wavered. “Whatever Vlad did to her must have made her lose her memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain in Jazz’s voice pricked Danny’s heart. His fists balled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God.” Jazz’s hand covered her mouth. “I mean...we already knew….he...he tried to melt her. But he tortured her. He messed with her mind and made her think she was a clone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s blood ran cold. There were ghostly things that could mess with people’s minds; Clockwork told him about them. Plants that grew near the River Lethe, even the water itself for a more permanent erasure. Without his mind’s permission, Danny imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vlad strapping Elle to a table as she begs him to let her go. Pining electrodes to her forehead. Feeding her glowing purple leaves until she threw up. With gloved fingers, pouring Lethean water down her throat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The horror on Sam’s face steadily grew as she paled. “What...what did that bastard even do to her to turn her into a half ghost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle screaming as Vlad electrocutes her with his own powers. Injecting her with ectoplasm, the green ooze bubbling up through her skin. Throwing her into an inactivated portal and starting it. Vlad grinning as she stumbles out...until her feet start melting and she screams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny wanted to scream too. Gritting his teeth, he transformed. “I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising from the floor, the half ghost phased through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny! No!” “Come back, Danny!” “Danny! Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the calls behind him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Luckily, Danny’s brain caught up with him before he got to Vlad’s mansion in Amity Park. He couldn’t fight Vlad, not right now. Growling, he turned away. The boy flew aimlessly, stewing in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he do this?! How could that bastard kidnap a twelve year old to experiment on her?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny came to the woods just outside Amity Park, a familiar place he had visited to train with Sam and Tucker. Floating a little ways above the ground, the half ghost lit his fists with ectoplasm and he shot at a tree. The blast hit it, blacking the bark with a hiss as Danny imagined shooting a smug look off of Vlad’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That son of a bitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darting forward, the half ghost punched a tree. He imagined Vlad’s face, ectoplasm leaking from his nose, as the wood creaked but didn’t fall. Danny was already so angry, pissed off, over how Vlad had treated Elle earlier. Anger burned through his veins, as he remembered glaring at Vlad in hatred after Valerie and he saved his then cousin. “Don’t come near her again.” He’d demanded, baring fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he knew all of the other shit Vlad had done to his clone! With a raged yell, Danny shot out another ectoblast. Except Danielle wasn’t a clone at all. She was a formally human, normal little girl!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly something swished through the trees. With a yelp, Danny ducked just as it flew over his head. With a metallic thud, the object lodged itself in a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, finding the Boo-merang in the tree beside him. The boy pulled it out, studying it thoughtfully. He figured Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were looking for him, probably to stop him from doing something incredibly stupid.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Danny!" Several voices echoed through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over here!" He called with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Danny!" Someone called again, the subtle relief indicating they heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floating towards the voices, Danny paused as his friends and sister appeared through the trees. The three teens spotted him and ran forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay!” Sam exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude. We thought we were going to have to save you from Vlad.” Tucker gave a subtle smile. “Or save Vlad from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not funny.” Jazz elbowed him. Then she glared at Danny. “You can’t just run off like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Danny scoffed, lightly. “I stop before I did anything stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we got lucky for once.” Jazz crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a complete idiot, Jazz! I wasn’t going to go off half-cocked against Vlad! He’d cream me if I don’t have a plan.” Danny gritted his teeth, aura flaring. “And then how are we supposed to make Vlad pay for what he did to Elle?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz looked at him, worriedly. “Believe me. I know that you’re angry but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floating halfa cut her off. “I’m not angry. I am PISSED OFF. I have never wanted to beat Vlad up more. That bastard….he...he kidnapped Danielle, took her away from her parents, her friends, her whole life.” He waved his arms. “He brainwashed her. He tortured her, almost killed her so many times.” His eyes flashed, as his volume increased. “He...he turned her into the same kind of freak as me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny….” Tucker started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! She was normal! Now Elle thinks she’s a freaking half ghost clone of me! So yeah, I want to make Vlad pay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny!” Sam’s angry bark silenced the half ghost. He floated back, expected to be yelled at for wanting revenge on the older halfa. But the girl surprised him. “I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Danny’s eyes widened, his fury lessening into a simmering rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man needs to be stopped.” Sam’s eyes burned with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker nodded. “Yeah. He can’t just let him keep doing shit like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys agree with me?” The halfa raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jazz spread her arms. “Vlad kidnapped and experimented on someone. With all the other shit he’s done, this is the last straw. He’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny studied his sister, at once surprised and encouraged that the normally clean mouthed girl agreed with him to the point of cursing. The boy floated down, feet coming to rest on the forest floor. He crossed his arms. “So what do you guys want to do about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker furrowed his brow. “Man, we don’t know yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “We just need to be smart about it. Whatever plan we come up with needs to absolutely work and for the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we need to tell Elle.” Jazz frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny paled. “Tell Elle…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If we’re permanently dealing with Vlad, she needs to be involved.” Jazz bite her lip. “And we need to get her back to her parents after Vlad is dealt with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny remained silent, looking down. Her parents. The thought of that was so foreign, he could hardly believe it. A confusing mix of emotions swirled in his gut. He should be happy at the thought of his clone… sister…. Err… whatever they were now, having a safe home and family. But he wasn’t. Anxiety over how she would react spiked. Would she be happy, upset, angry at Vlad? Or at him, for not figuring this out sooner? </span>
  <em>
    <span>For being the only reason Vlad did this to her in the first place. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A small vile part of himself hissed. He pushed that thought away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home, little brother.” He looked up, finding Jazz in front of him with her hands on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tucker came from his left, putting one arm around him. “We can figure all of this out later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz stepped back and Sam stepped forward to hug him quickly. “And it’ll be okay. No matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks guys.” Giving his best, though uncertain smile, Danny returned to his human form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four teens started walking out of the woods, back towards Jazz’s car.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After dropping Sam and Tucker off, the two Fenton siblings started heading home. Danny stayed quiet throughout the ride, still not talking once they arrived home. At dinner, Danny picked at his food while Jazz was also unusually subdued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two okay?” Their mother asked, with raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz sighed. “I’m okay. Just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired too.” Danny said and it wasn’t a lie. With his previous anger spilled and morphed into anxious guilt, the boy felt emotionally drained. “Can I be excused?” He asked, pushing his still half-full plate away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie frowned. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy stood up and forced himself to walk calmly out of the room, though he could feel his family’s worried gaze burning into the back of his head. Making it up the stairs and into his room, he closed the door and slumped sadly onto his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not five minutes later, Jazz knocked on his door before opening it at Danny’s permission. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shook his head. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz’s face softened. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jazz. I promise, we’ll talk about everything soon. I …. Just need to be alone right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though her mouth was set like she wanted to argue, the older teen closed the door and went to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny couldn’t help but stew in his thoughts. Furry at Vlad still raged below the surface but guilt also threatened to overwhelm. As did curiosity about who exactly Danielle was before Vlad took her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the wavering guilt, Danny opened his computer and looked up Danielle Martins’ kidnapping. Like before, dozens of results appeared and he looked, heart sinking at every picture, every article, and every video. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny returned to the photo album on Facebook. Years worth of pictures. A record of Elle’s life. A life she didn’t remember because Vlad took it from her. But she looked so happy and so loved in those photos. He clicked back, finding the video they first watched earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want my daughter back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sarah Martins words rang in his head after he rewatched the video. She and her husband sounded so desperate, so heartbroken. There were other videos too, months worth of them longing for their child to return. Their child. The reality really hit him again. Those were Danielle’s parents. Two people that loved her and wanted to see her again more than anything else in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had been ripped away from them, because of Danny. No, no. It wasn’t his fault. Vlad’s the one who did this….except….the older halfa wouldn’t have tried to make his own halfa child if Danny had just joined him. If Danny had just given him what he wanted, Elle wouldn’t have been taken and tortured. Her terror filled face as she destabilized flashed through his mind. That wouldn’t have happened, if it wasn’t for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guilt lodged in his stomach, heavy like he swallowed a bunch of rocks. Would Danielle hate him after this? Would she blame him? Before this he knew she struggled with her identity as a clone of him. He’d fought to show her that she wasn’t just a copy but a real person. That he loved and valued her but sometimes he still wondered if she still felt bitter towards him because of her status as a clone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, she wasn’t a clone. She was a twelve year old who'd had her identity stolen. Would she hate him for his part in taking that away? Or maybe even worse, would she want nothing to do with him? His heart clenched painfully. He felt so selfish but tears pricked his eyes as he realized, they weren’t actually related. It was so stupid, such a dumb thing to worry about but she was his family and just this afternoon, he would have happily called her his baby sister. But that wasn’t actually true. Before when she’d been his ‘clone,’ they had a blood connection to link them, even if they were upset with each other. But now that connection was just gone. And it would crush him if she wanted nothing to do with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting a tear fall, Danny closed the computer a little harder than he intended. He huffed feeling slightly angry with himself; he was being so selfish. This wasn’t about him; it was about Elle. So what right did he have to feel like this? Maybe Elle should hate him. Putting his laptop on his desk, Danny laid down and cried until he fell asleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny floats in Vlad’s lab. In the blink of an eye, Elle appears in front of him, her arms crossed. “Why didn’t you find out about this sooner?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m….I’m sorry Elle.” He stutters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She just glares at him, baring her teeth. Then there’s a yelp and she’s on the floor, her leg melting. “This wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elle!” He darts forward to help her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But in a blink, she’s gone, not even a puddle of ectoplasm left. And he’s staring at asphalt, not the concrete of Vlad’s lab. Suddenly something burning hits him in the back. Danny whipped around. Ten feet from him stands a boy a few inches taller than him, his skin grey and covered with sores. He flexes muscular arms….no, not muscular but swollen. Like his throat’s closing in an allergic reaction but it’s his whole body. Somehow the boy still speaks. “Why did you kill me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I….I didn’t….” Danny tries to argue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But the boy shot Danny again. With a pained scream, the not-clone dissolves into ectoplasm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny screams as someone slams into him from behind. A figure under a bedsheet, red eyes glowing under the fabric. A hand under the sheet whips the fabric away, revealing….a human looking boy with black hair. “Why Danny?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t….” The halfa stutters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other boy doubles over in pain, screaming bloody murder. His skin runs, turning soupy and sloshing off his body. Blood and muscle, wet flesh and organs pour off of him, sizzling with the smell of old pennies and the sickly citrus of ectoplasm. Danny jumps back, eyes wide with horror. The boy is left a burned, black skeleton with unnatural red eyes still in sockets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The skeleton moves. Oh god, oh god. He’s still alive. “Why did you let him tortuture me?” An echoing voice hisses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, the two are somewhere else. The mini golf course. The skeleton sits against the windmill. “Change.” It demands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without his mind’s instruction, Danny’s hand raises, lit green with ectoplasm. “No! No! No!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The energy surges forth, the ghostly figure burning to cinders with a shriek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny falls to his knees, stomach heaving with disgust. Then he’s in Vlad’s lab again, in front of a metal table. The half ghost stands and his heart drops. A boy is chained to the table with an IV in his arm. 14 or 15, blue eyes, black hair. Nose a little wider than Danny’s, eyes a little closer together, jaw a little more defined. But Danny and the boy still look like they could be siblings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blue eyes fall on him. “Oh, thank god. Thank god. Are you here to save me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ummm.” Danny stutters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please. Please let me out of these. Before it happens again.” The boy begs. Suddenly, the sound of machinery whirling starts. “No! No! NO!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy screams as glowing green liquid- ectoplasm- flows through the IV line. “Let me go! Let me go! Please.” The ectoplasm enters his veins and the boy screams. His chest heaves as ectoplasm bubbles up through his skin. He arcs back in pain but his body suddenly sages, strangely deflating like his bones are melting. “Please! Please! It hurts.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny stares in horror, wanting to move forward but frozen in place. The boy’s voice gargles, sounding wet as his skin oozes, becoming green and sticky. His gooey body wavers strangely like a jostled waterbed. “No! NO! Not this. Anything but this!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Impossibly, the boy’s body stretches like puddy. Before…..compressing. There’s a crunch as he shrinks, voice becoming higher and higher as his whole body grows smaller. The tiny voice weeps, joining Danny’s cries as his body finally unfreezes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny stumbles forward, gentle hand picking up the tiny body. “I’ll….I’ll figure out how to….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tiny ghost disappears from his hands with a shriek. Then there’s a pained cry behind the halfa. He whips around, running forward as the same boy as earlier, full sized but with white hair and green eyes, starts melting into ectoplasm. Danny runs forward, hoping to do something. But with a gurgle, the boy becomes a puddle of ectoplasm at his feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny covers his mouth, feeling sick. He blinks and he’s standing in front of an ectoplasm-filled tank. Another boy floats in the tank, in a black and white suit like Danny’s, his white hair floating around his head, and a face so very like Danny’s. There is a beat of stillness, of quiet. The only sound is the soft swirling of liquid inside the pod. Taking a deep breath, Danny puts one hand on the glass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Startled, ectoplasmic green eyes pop opened. With a roar, the glass breaks, shards and the watery-ectoplasm soup cascading down onto Danny who hisses as the glass digs into his raised arms. Then a solid, heavy but freezing cold body falls onto him. The figure crashes onto Danny, who falls knees buckling. He hits the ground with a thud, the pounding of his heart ringing in his ears. The boy, still immobile in shock from the sudden wake up and fall, starts hacking. It takes a few moments for Danny to register when the boy starts talking panickedly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What… where am I?” Neon green eyes meet Danny’s as the not-clone struggles to push himself off of Danny with shaking arms. “Who are you? How did I get here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m...I’m Danny.” The half ghost’s voice shakes, answering the only question he knows the answer too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other boy moves off of him, sitting on his knees and Danny manages to sit up. The boy stares at his glowing hands, eyes wide with shocked fear. “What...what did you do to me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...I didn’t….” Danny starts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then the boy screams. “Oh my god. My hands!” His hands start melting, oozing with viscous ectoplasm. He waves the limbs as if trying to shoo it away. His face scrunches up in pain and he shrieks again. “Oh god, oh god. My legs! What’s happening to me?!” He falls forward as the ectoplasm spreads to his knees.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny catches him. The other boy….the other halfa’s weak core vibrates against Danny’s chest. A core very much like his, likely made with his ectoplasm. Danny’s arms wrap around the other boy’s shoulders. “It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It hurts. It hurts.” The boy begs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny’s body responds automatically, reacting to the other’s distress. His core reaches out, his energy trying to stabilize, to heal the other boy. But nothing happens, the ectoplasm spreads. “No. No.” Danny whispers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The not-clone sobs. “Please make it stop!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Desperate, Danny tries again. “Come on! Come on!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The destabilization spreads, eating the other boy up to his elbows. His chest heaves against Danny’s. “Please help me! I don’t want to die!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny shakes, pushing energy out of his core but it just hits a wall, the boy in his arms still suffering. “No. Please.” The halfa cries, sobbing. Not again. Please not again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still melting, the boy’s arms and legs disappear. Danny still holds him. “Please. I don’t want to die.” He sniffles. “I just want to go home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danny’s heart breaks and he rocks back and forth, maybe to soothe himself, maybe to soothe the dying boy. “Just….just hang on.” Maybe if Danny can just move, just get the boy in a thermos, he can buy some time to figure this out. But he's frozen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Danny’s pleas are no use. The viscous liquid hungrily eats the boy to his waist and inches higher. “I just want to go home.” His voice breaks. “Tell them I love them. My…..my….my….my…..tell my….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who?” Danny asks, whole body shaking. The ectoplasm drenches his clothes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I….I can’t….I don’t remember.” Somehow the sobs grow even louder. “I can’t remember my name. My name.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry.” Danny whispers again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s my name? My name. Please Danny, what’s my name?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...I don’t know.” Danny squeezes tighter, feeling the body under his arms turning squishy and wet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please. I don’t know who I am!” The dying boy screams, painfully. “ I don’t want to die!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His own heart clenching in pain, Danny forces his head up so he’s looking in the other boy’s eyes while still holding him to his chest. “I’ll find them. I’ll find them, okay.” A green tint travels up the boy’s face, the skin turning gooey. “I’ll figure out who you are and tell your family what happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.” A wet voice whispers, as the ectoplasm consumes the boy’s ears and nose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then the boy's mouth is gone, his hair no more than streaks of green. For a moment, a head shaped  glob of ectoplasm hangs in the air, two neon green eyes staring into Danny’s soul. The halfa’s stomach flops queasy, before the globe….. The boy’s remains…. His corpse….losses form, splashing onto Danny’s chest. The eyes fall onto his lap and fizzle away. Drenched in ectoplasm, Danny turns to the side and vomits.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Danny woke up in his bed, stomach heaving. Springing up, he barely made it to the toilet before throwing up. He wiped his mouth with his hand and cried, his stomach settling but the disgust, the pain, the guilt remaining. Shaking, the boy made it to the sink and spit. He stared down at his filth covered hands. His mind rang with pain. Elle….Elle hadn’t been the only clone. There were others. Oh god….and they all died. All of them. Danny killed the other clones with his own hands, except they weren’t clones. Those were real people with families and lives. And he killed them. He was a murderer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly, he registered the bathroom door opening. A soft voice talked to him, his older sister. But he didn’t understand the words, still sobbing. She rubbed his back, muttering to him. Her gentle hands wiped his hands and mouth with a wet cloth but he didn’t move. Why was she being nice to a murderer like him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toilet flushed and a cup of water appeared in front of him. With shaking hands, he took a sip and spit it out before drinking some. Jazz’s hands gently grabbed his elbow and she walked him down the hall. He blinked and he was sitting on Jazz’s bed with a water bottle in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny.” She touched his face, repeating. “Danny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little clarity entered his eyes. “Jazz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister smiled kindly. “Are you okay?” The boy shook his head, looking down. Jazz sat down beside him. “Did you have a nightmare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The understanding tone prompted him to look up, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz frowned. “About...what we found out today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He said defeatedly, tears renewing..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz also rubbed her eyes and Danny looked over, passively noticing her slumped shoulders and red rimmed eyes. “I’m shaken up about it too. If you're ready , we can talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy sighed, the haunting images from his dream flashing through his mind again. All that pain, all that torture, all that death and it was his fault. The words forced their way out of his throat. “I….I killed them Jazz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny…” Jazz started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. The others, I killed them.” He looked down at his hands. “I shoot them, Jazz, with my own hands. And I killed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other clones.” His sister said, voice understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shook his head. “They weren’t clones. They…..They were kids that Vlad kidnapped and tortured and I….I killed them.” He sniffled. “And even the ones I didn’t shoot, I just stood there and watched. I just….just watched them die and did nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob rose from his throat and more poured out. Collapsing in sorrow, Danny leaned into Jazz’s side as she put an arm around his waist. He wept and Jazz cried with him until his tears slowed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sometime later, Danny sniffled, feeling marginally better though he remained heavy with guilt. He glanced over at Jazz and frowned, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straightened, turning a little to look at him directly. “It's okay. I am always here to listen and cry with you. That’s what big sisters are for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny blushed. If he had been more awake or less upset he might have whined at her sappiness. But right now, it was nice to have her here, though he felt guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz continued. “And I wasn’t asleep anyway. I couldn’t after everything” She bit her lip. “….so I started looking up other missing person’s cases.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Danny paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz nodded. “I found several cases of boys your age with black hair and blue eyes. I think you’re right about the others being kids Vlad kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart sinking, Danny clenched and unclenched his hands. He had already suspected that. No, he already knew it with certainty. Tucker was right; you can’t just create a teenager in a few months. And unless you were creating the most rudimentary of blob ghosts, something….or someone had to die to make a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach churned. “So they died...twice over. First Vlad killed them to make them half ghost. Then….I...I just watched them...die again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny trailed off, the confirmation stinging as he realized more. Jazz had found posters….meaning those previously nameless not-clones had names he could learn. Real human faces, underneath the twisted ghostly vestiges that haunted his dreams. He stood up, suddenly not ready to face that. “I…..I should let you sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny, Wait.” Jazz grabbed his wrist. “You know it’s not your fault, right? What happened to Elle and the other kids, those were Vlad’s choices. He did that, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny couldn’t meet her eyes. “Yeah, I know.” He weakly said, though he didn’t mean it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny.” She pulled him closer and he sat down, realizing from her tone she wasn’t going to let him go until she talked to him. She sighed, expression softening. “Do you remember when you finally told me everything that happened when Vlad kidnapped you, when you first met Elle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He shrugged, not sure where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d had a nightmare and woke up crying. You told me how guilty you felt about what happened to the others and that you blame yourself for their deaths.” She took his hand. “And I told you it wasn’t your fault. That you didn’t mean to hurt them and what happened is on Vlad’s head, not yours. I said that Elle doesn’t blame you and the others wouldn’t either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny furrowed his brow. “Yeah, you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we know Elle doesn’t blame you. And I thought you had stopped blaming yourself?” There, she paused, voice not accustory or annoyed but compassionate and understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned forward, thinking intently. After that, he had stopped blaming himself as the guilt lessened. But it had been difficult. Weeks of talking to Jazz and Elle, actually acknowledging what happened and working through his feelings. Weeks of mourning and choosing to remember and honor the ones they’d lost. But it was so easy for that shame to rear its head again and him to fall to it. And….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…..things are different now.” Danny finally said, meekly. The boy put his head in his hands. “Those weren’t just mindless clones, Jazz. They were actual real people. With friends and families and lives to go back to. They had hopes and dreams, memories, personalities.” The boy feels water collecting in his eyes again. “Vlad took all of that away from them, because of me. Because he wanted me…. and I….I did nothing to help them. I just let them die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment as Danny trailed off, his throat feeling tight with emotion. He swallowed. He didn't want to cry again but the thoughts and guilt still stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all true. Vlad did take teenagers away from their families. But....” Jazz sighed. “This doesn’t change everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was earnest and kind, not belittling but Danny’s jaw still dropped. “Yes Jazz, It does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head. “Yes, It does change their identities and what Vlad did. It changes who is actually affected by this. But does it actually change what happened to you? What you did or didn’t do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny wrung his hands. “Well….no. But...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything that happened is still Vlad’s fault. He’s still the one that decided to experiment on people to get what he wanted.  He still used those kids against you and made them attack you. He still made you fear for your life and defend yourself like anyone would. And they still were in a weak, unstable state because of Vlad. So them destabilizing is still Vlad’s fault not yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. I do.” The half ghost felt a little annoyance flare. “But real people still died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz straightened ever so slightly. “Were they any less real when they were just clones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question startled Danny whose head popped up to look at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Elle anymore real to you now that you know she was born to human parents 12 years ago and not in Vlad’s lab a year ago? Was she any less valuable before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not!” Danny snapped. “I still care about her no matter what or who she is!” He shook his head. “I can't believe you would ask me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister didn’t snap back in response, instead she smiled kindly. “You have such a big heart, little brother. I know how much you cared, how much you mourned when you thought the others were mindless clones.” She frowned slightly. “Now you know the whole truth and you still care so much. And that is wonderful. You can care and still be angry at Vlad. You can still mourn. But you don’t need to blame yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” He tried to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boys that Vlad took, they do not need you to hate yourself.” She took his hand. “This, blaming yourself, it won’t help them or Elle. It will not make things right. It’ll just tear you apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down, Danny felt another tear start collecting in his eye. “You...you’re right. Jazz, I know you are….but it still feels like it’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it does, I know. But that’s why I’m going to keep saying it until you really believe it. It wasn’t your fault.” With that, Jazz leaned forward and hugged Danny, who gladly accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jazz.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Danny.” She pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped his eyes, actually feeling somewhat better after that talk. Though sorrow and some guilt remained, Danny did believe his sister and could believe that  those emotions would lessen over time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Jazz a fond half-smile. “You’re a good big sister.” Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled cockily, clearly planning to respond. But he interrupted. “You better not give me a hard time about saying that tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never.” She gaped, faux offended. Then her expression fell into sincerity. “In all honesty, I wasn’t planning to. But now….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny rolled his eyes. “I’m going back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braced his feet on the floor to stand but she put one arm around his shoulders and started ruffling his hair. “Not so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy phased out of her grip and stood. “Good night Jazz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz frowned. “Well good riddance, you poltergeist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick wave of telekinesis, the half ghost knocked her plastic pencil holder off her desk, the pencils and pens spilling across the floor. His sister blinked at the writing instruments for a moment before shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flopped down onto the bed with a huff. “Good night Danny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wave, the boy returned to his room. As hard a time as he gave Jazz, she really was a good sister and talking to her definitely helped. Although his heart remained heavy, he soon fell into a deep, dreamless, and restful sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Danny called Elle. Luckily she answered on the first call, blessedly having charged the prepaid phone the older halfa had bought to keep up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny! What’s up, bro?” She answered cheerily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s heart clenched at the familial nickname but he tried to reply with the same happy tone.“Hey, Elle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It clearly fell flat; Danny could hear the frown in her voice. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His forced smile fell. Belatedly, he realized he hadn’t talked to Jazz about his fears regarding telling Elle. But he wanted to believe things would be okay; Jazz was right when she said that what happened to Elle wasn’t his fault (even if he was struggling to agree). All they could do now was try to make things right and telling the younger halfa the truth was the first step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a too long pause, Danny finally responded. “I...found out something yesterday that you need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you find?” Her tone turned wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older halfa swallowed. “I don’t think telling you over the phone would be a good idea. Do you think you can come to Amity Park? My parents will be out of town next week so you stay with Jazz and me. And we can talk about everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. “I think I can do that….but are you sure you can’t just tell me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shook his head. “I really want to tell you in person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle sighed. “Alright. I’ll be there in about four days. See you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the subdued tone, he could tell she was about to hang up. “Wait, Elle.” He said to stop her. “Try not to worry too much, okay? I promise everything will be okay.”  Despite really wanting to comfort her, the words felt hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She softly replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Be safe and call me if you need anything at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” The girl sighed but sounded sincere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Elle. See you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. Bye Danny” There was a beep as Elle hung up, leaving Danny clutching the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach still churned with worry. That could have gone better. Putting the phone down, he put his head in his hands. Well, he messed up again. Elle was going to be freaking out for the next few days until she got to Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job Danny. Just great. That’s really going to help her take it well.” He sarcastically whispered to himself before sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be fine. It would be. No matter how Elle took it, he’d do his best to be there for her if she’d have him. And once this was over and they figured out how to deal with Vlad, he’d take Elle home to her parents. He briefly imagined the joy on the Martins’ faces as they hugged their long lost daughter. Elle’s happiness at knowing she was loved and wanted and finally had a stable home. It would be worth it, even if the girl wanted nothing to do with him after this.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Elle arrived at Fentonwork on a Friday night four days later, she immediately demanded Danny and Jazz tell her what they needed to tell her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the three sitting on the couch, Danny pulled the missing person flyer that started it all out of his pocket. “I found this at a gas station when we were going back from family vacation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle’s brow furrowed. “That looks like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think it is you.” Jazz quietly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger girl grabbed the paper, her confused expression just deepening. “But….but I don’t….I’m just a clone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny frowned, putting an arm around her. “You’re not just a clone, Elle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...you mean…” She looked at the paper again, eyes hungerly taking in the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Elle’s other side, Jazz also put an arm around the girl. “Even if we’re wrong and you’re not the missing girl on this poster, you are not and have never been just a clone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger halfa didn’t say anything, remaining frozen between the siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Danny coughed. “We found some other evidence, if you wanna see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle nodded and the boy pulled out his laptop. He found the much perused search results and clicked on a news article. As the older halfa showed the younger girl the articles and videos, the confused furrowing of her eyebrows lessened and lessened as her frown deepened. The tension, the stiffness in her posture increased. Then he showed her the photo album, the pictures of Danielle Martins and her parents. Danny could feel her starting to tremble beside him as her eyes started looking wet. His heart sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you recognize them?” Jazz said, quietly breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle quickly glanced between the older girl and the picture of her supposed parents. She reached a hand forward as if to brush the image. “I….I don’t….I don’t know.” Her lip quavered. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elle….” Jazz rubbed her back and the tears finally exited the younger girls eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny frowned, his heart clenching at the other halfa’s pain. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twelve year old suddenly stood, ignoring the boy’s words. “No. It can’t...He couldn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny grabbed her hand. “Elle, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No! No it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Elle pulled her hand out of his and ran up the stairs, ignoring Jazz and Danny’s calls. The boy jumped up after her, getting to the top of the stairs just as she slammed the door to the guest bedroom. Walking forward, he jiggled the door knob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s locked?” Jazz walked up behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded. “Elle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the sound of sobs can through the door. Danny frowned. Part of him wanted to phase through the door and try to comfort the younger girl but his knees wobbled. Would that help or just make everything worse? He looked to his older sister, wide eyes begging for advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz bit her lip, her face betraying her own uncertainty. “I think...we should let her cry for a little bit. I don’t think she’s going to run off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nodded. As much as his heart ached hearing Elle cry, maybe it would be better to let her be alone for a bit. “It is already late. We can talk to her in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an agreeing hum from Jazz, the two returned to their rooms presumably to get some sleep. But Danny didn’t sleep much that night. Elle’s reaction had his stomach in knots and while that lessened as she quieted, presumably falling asleep, his mind still swam with thoughts of what exactly Vlad did to Elle and the other kids. There was a lot they didn’t know, like how exactly Vlad took away Elle’s memories and if that could be reversed. And how did Vlad make her into a halfa in the first place? He probably should ask Tucker if he could hack Vlad and find any files he had on the ‘cloning’ experiments. The bastard probably had copious notes, praising how cutting edge and forward thinking his efforts were. How he would finally have his perfect half ghost son- by kidnapping a teenager, erasing his mind, and replacing it with some twisted, ‘perfected’ version of Danny. All the while, torturing him and horribly mutating his body. Danny shivered; that was all too much and maybe he didn’t really want to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he didn’t know, then how could they make things right? He needed to find out who the other boys had been, which led him to looking into the other cases Jazz found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James Smith</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli Barnett</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiliam Brown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas Harris</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the four names, as far as he and Jazz could tell. If they could get Vlad’s files, they should be able to confirm but even without the files, the resemblances were very clear, enough so that Danny wondered if he wasn’t distantly related to any of them or Elle himself. And how had someone not noticed the pattern before? But then again, with Vlad’s powers and wealth, he could easily dissuade anyone asking questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny glanced at his computer, looking at the pictures again. He didn’t know who was who but these were the four he’d fought and watched die. He remembered his dream, seeing them all die again. The end, holding the ‘prime clone’ as he died and promising to find and tell his family, particularly stuck out. In a way, it had felt like he actually had been there, comforting a dying boy and making a promise he intended to keep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Danny gave up looking at the computer and laid down. He might as well try to sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The halfa managed to get a few hours before waking up much too earlier. Not because he had to, but because he woke up to pee and then couldn’t go back to sleep without talking to Danielle. His heart heavy and the nervousness returning, he hesitated outside her door for a moment before phasing through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quietly padded to the bed. Elle laid on her side, face streaked with dry tear tracks. He watched for a moment, biting his lip. He should just let her sleep. Yeah, she was physically okay and this could wait. But his instinct to make sure she was okay, argued for him to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle blinked awake before he could decide. “Danny?” Her sleepy voice whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older halfa rubbed his neck. “Sorry, I just wanted to check on you…..I can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she sat up. “No, you don’t have to. Thanks for checking on me.” She rubbed her eyes with her palm. “I guess I shouldn’t have ran out on you last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I get why you reacted like that. I got upset too, after finding out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle finally looked up at him, her expression unreadable. “You did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The boy nodded, not wanting to elaborate. He glanced at the bed and the girl scouted over making room for him to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger halfa rubbed her eyes again. “It’s just…. a lot. You know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a lot.” Danny agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle moved her head out of her hands, looking at the boy. “Vlad kidnapped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s stomach churned. He raised a brow. “He did. Do you….remember any of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brow furrowed thoughtfully. “I don’t know. Sometimes….sometimes I have dreams, nightmares about stuff I can’t quite remember and not just about destabilizing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Danny paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear started forming in her eyes. “I think he brainwashed me and….and experimented on me.” Her breath started quickening and Danny wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’ll make sure he never hurts you again. I promise.” He rubbed her back while she cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise?” She asked through the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He said. “Vlad still never hurt you or anyone else again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back. “How do you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one of the reasons we wanted to talk to you. Me, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and you are going to find a way to make Vlad accountable for his actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle raised a brow. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clockwork’s been teaching me about the Ghost Zone. History, culture, science stuff, even how the government kinda works. And there’s court systems in the Zone that try ghosts for breaking taboos against ghosts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Walker?” The younger halfa wrinkled her nose skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shook his head. “No. More official and fair. And from what Clockwork’s taught me, Vlad experimenting on and destabilizing- or trying to destabilize- sentient ghosts and half ghosts, breaks multiple taboos.  I have to check with mentors and friends in the Zone to figure out the details but we can report him and have him tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skepticism left Elle’s face, replaced with hopeful understanding. “So he can be put in ghost jail or something for the rest of his life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know exactly how it works. Clockwork says there’s a lot more variety than the court system here but when Vlad gets declared guilty, his punishment will keep him from hurting anyone again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a simplified version but Danny was sure, with help from ghosts friendly to him, they could put a stop to Vlad’s travisties. The younger halfa nodded in understanding. “What happens after that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Jazz and I found out who the other kids Vlad kidnapped were and I was going to” Danny bit his lip. “….find a way to tell their families and give them some closure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle paled. “Oh. I thought about them a little last night too.” She looked up. “Can I come with you when you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny gaped slightly, shocked at the question. “Yeah. I guess you actually met them when you were at Vlad’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...I only remember them as ghosts. I tried to talk and play with them though...but I don’t think Muscles, Bones, or Tiny could talk really well.” Her eyes got a distant look. “And Daniel, I talked to him a lot. He couldn’t talk, ‘cause Vlad had him in the chamber. But I could always tell he was listening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s heart clenched sadly, like it always did the few times Danielle had talked about the other, especially the ‘prime clone’ who Vlad and her always called Daniel. Except…. “I guess his name wasn’t actually Daniel though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not.” Elle frowned. “But you said you and Jazz found out who the others were so I guess, we can figure out his real name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of their names.” Danny added kindly. “Maybe you can help me figure out who was who.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Elle nodded, sadly. “I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny put one arm around her and squeezed. She leaned into the touch. The two sat there for a minute before Danny realized that one last important thing hadn’t been mentioned. The boy took a deep breath, stealing his courage. Though the thought brought him an odd mix of happiness and fear, he needed to address it with Elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he closed his eyes and worried his lip, Danny kept his arm around the younger halfa. He took a deep breath. “And after we talk to the other’s families, I’m going to take you home to your parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up with wide eyes. “My parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The odd mix of confusion and wariness in her voice gave him pause. “The woman and man from the pictures with you. That’s your mom and dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom and dad.” She repeated with a little amazement. Clearly that part hadn’t sunk in last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll find out where they live and take you back to them.” He gave her a half smile. “They’re going to be so happy to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The awe dripped from her expression, replaced by doubt as she moved out of his side hug. “Are you sure they’re going to be happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s jaw dropped. “Of course they are. Their daughter is still alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her frown deepened. “But….are they going to want me? I mean...I don’t remember them and might not ever…..and…..and I’m part ghost now. And do they know anything about ghosts? Or will I scare them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even thought about that, about how two probably normal parents who know nothing about ghosts would react to having a half ghost kid. He felt Elle tense beside him at his silence so he forced a smile. “They love you Elle. And are going to want you no matter what, ghost or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle frowned, crossing her arms. “Do you really believe that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Elle. They’re your parents.” Despite trying to sound sincere, his stomach flopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why haven’t you told your parents?” Elle raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I….But….umm.” Danny stuttered for a moment before snapping his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could he say really? Because they hated ghosts. Because they hated Phantom. Because he thought they wouldn’t believe him. None of those were true. They had started working with Phantom and admitting they were wrong about ghosts, that many of their theories needed to be revised. So… he was afraid of hurting them, of all the secrets that would come crashing down and change everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But everything was changing already. And how was he supposed to help Elle if he didn’t believe his own platitude? That her parents would love her no matter what, if he didn’t believe his own parent’s love was also strong enough to deal with his secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Elle, who was studying him with her mouth pinched closed. “Okay.” He sighed. “I’ll tell my parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression softened. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve put it off too long. They deserve to know, especially since Vlad has wrong them too.” He sighed. “And I know they’ll love me no matter what. It’s just…..it’ll be hard coming clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle nodded. “That’s good. I’m happy you're telling them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So this means you’ll let me take you home to your parents, right?” Danny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I guess. But…..what happens after that?” The younger halfa then studied him intently for a moment, the corner of her lip turning down. “ Will I see you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” His mouth fell open. That….that question shocked him more than anything she’s asked this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle wrung her hands. “I’ll live with them and you’ll be here and I don’t know how far away that is. And well…” Her shoulders fell as she seemed to shrink in on herself. “We’re not really related and once you get me back to my real family, I won’t be your problem anymore. And I get it, you never asked to deal with me but….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny, who had been listening with his heart breaking, interrupted her by turning so he could properly hug her with two arms. He could hardly believe this; earlier he’s been afraid Elle would want nothing to do with him after learning the truth but she had the same fear. “Elle, Elle, Elle. You are not and have never been my problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…..” She stammered. “We aren’t related. You...you shouldn’t have to deal with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny pulled back so she could see him, but she looked down. “Do you really think I care whether or not we’re family by blood?” She didn’t respond so he pleaded. “Danielle, look at me.” She did, her blue eyes meeting his. “I will be your big brother as long as you want or need me. I promise, I’m not gonna abandon you. Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Her eyes glistened with hope. “But what if my parents don’t want you keeping up with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll deal with it.” He shrugged. “But I don’t think they’re going to have a choice. You’re half ghost. Who else is gonna help you with your powers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a point.” Her lips turned up in a half smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And even if powers weren’t an issue, I couldn’t stop being there for you after everything we’ve been through together.” And Danny meant it completely. She’d saved his life and changed it in many ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller halfa leaned into him for a hug. “Thank you. You’re a good big brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny smiled, noticing the similarity to what he told Jazz a few nights before. It did make sense; he guessed he did learn it from her, not that he would ever tell Jazz that. He ruffled Elle’s hair. “You’re a pretty good little sister too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he leaned into the hug, Danny felt Elle’s core purr in time with his. A core that felt a lot like his, and not just because both of them were halfas. As painful as it was to think, that core felt like his because in Vlad’s obsession with him, he had used Danny’s ectoplasm to make Elle a halfa. Though they weren’t related by human means they were by ghostly means, the same ectoplasm running through their veins. Danny hummed happily, debating telling her. But chances are she could feel it too. And that could be a conversation for another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What mattered now was, though the road ahead was unclear with many uncertainties and potential pitfalls, they, with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker (and hopefully his parents), were on the way to making things right and would stick together, no matter whether or how they were related. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cold Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! Here’s a second chapter! I saw an opportunity with the ectober prompt, Cold Case. So enjoy Elle’s parents being reunited with their daughter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarah Martins woke up to the sound of a sudden scream. In a heartbeat, she bolted out of bed. Hazarding a glance to the other side of the empty bed (her husband was away on a business trip), she quickly stood up and jogged towards her daughter’s room. She opened the room to find the eleven year old shivering on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danielle.” The mother said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s teary blue eyes focused on her, fear shining through. “Mom!” Her voice shook as she reached towards the woman. “Mom! I….Don’t...don’t let them get me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah rushed forward, taking the preteen in her arms. “Shh. Shh. Baby. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The...the birds...they were...they were peaking and they said….they were...were going to take me away and…” The girl sniffled, clinging to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elle, it was just a nightmare.” The woman squeezed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head, still rambling. “The vultures….they were green and had red eyes…..They were clawing at me and growling and...and.” Her chest heaved. “And don’t let them take me away. Don’t let them take me.” She choked on a sob, tears streaming down her face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, it was just a nightmare. You’re safe.” Sarah soothed. “Nothing is going to happen to you.” The words seemed to work, calming the girl’s fears. Soon enough her sobs quieted into whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman tenderly rubbed her daughter’s arms, feeling the raised goosebumps on her arms. “You’re freezing.” She said, finally noticing how cold the room is. “Why don’t we get you another blanket?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Elle muttered into her mother’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman frowned down, noting the look of fear in the girl’s wide away eyes. “Come on. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair got up, both walking to the kitchen. In the dark house, Sarah thought little of the flash of green light behind her; the nightlight in the bathroom did always glow eerily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother put an arm around the girl. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah wished she could have kept that promise.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Six Hundred and Twenty One Days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is how long Sarah and Joshua Martins’ daughter has been missing, how long since she’d been taken from them leaving no trace, how long the mother had been struggling to hold on to hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah sits at the kitchen table, a folder in front of her. Frowning, she flips it open, reexamining the contents. Pictures, written statement, documents, evidence, all the information about her daughter’s case she’s been able to gather. And there is far too little of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fruitless interviews with their daughter’s teachers and classmates, with neighbors and friends from church, even with her and her husband’s coworkers. According to everyone who had seen Elle that day, all was normal. Nothing suspicious, nothing of consequence was unveiled, except for one brief account by an elderly woman near the middle school. That day, at around 3:45 she’d heard a scream outside her house. There had been a brief flash of neon green light and the woman had rushed to the window only seconds later to see nothing. No people on the sidewalk, no signs of a struggle, no van or car driving away. Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are no other witnesses, no ransoms, no phone calls or notes, no other leads. The case is long cold and has been from almost day one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah heaves a frustrated sigh, putting her head in her hands. There must be something, some piece of information everyone had overlooked, some clue to the truth.  The woman turns the page and her heart clenches as her eyes fall on what was in front of her, a glossy photo of her daughter, Danielle Anne Martins. The eleven year old grins brightly at the camera, wearing a blue sweater. She stands in front of a tree, the leaves shifting from green to red with the coming fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother glances to the side, looking out the window to the large maple tree in the yard, the same one this picture had been taken in front of. Like in the photo, its leaves are red tinted. They drift to the ground as the wind russells them. Sarah sighs; this picture had been taken almost two years ago, on Elle’s eleventh birthday. The woman’s frown deepens. In a few days, her baby would have been turning thirteen. She stiffens, grimacing at the thought. No, not would have. She will. Her daughter, her baby, her Danielle, will be turning thirteen, because she’s still out there, somewhere but…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head turns back to the picture. They have no idea where she is, what’s happen to her, what she’s been through and even if she’s still- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah cuts off the cursed thought, her head shaking. She can’t, she won’t think, won’t even imagine...that. That her daughter might not be… that someone might have…..that they’ll finally get a call from the police and a knock at their door and it’ll be the news that someone finally found her bo-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah, honey.” Her husband’s, Joshua’s voice pierces her thoughts. He sits down beside her, taking her hand which was resting on the table. She looks down; when had her hand started shaking? “Sarah?” The man repeats questioningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods in acknowledgement, glancing down at the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s face falls, sorrow heavy in his eyes. “We’ll find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Sarah starts, lip trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua squeezes her hand. “We’ll find her.” He repeats. “I just….I just know she’s out there, somewhere. But she’ll come back to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nods, tears collecting in her eyes. Oh, how badly she wants to believe that, to hold on to hope that the phone will ring or there will be a knock on the door and miraculously Elle will be there but…..Sarah knows the statistics. She knows how unlikely a positive outcome is after so long and….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart clenches, remembering that last night before Elle disappeared. Her pleas after the nightmare to not let them get her, to not let them take her away. Oh the cruel irony. Sarah isn’t a superstitious person but she wonders about what her daughter dreamt. She wonders if that had been an omen, her daughters’ mind sensing that something was coming, something was wrong. Again, the woman curses her past self. If only she’d thought to keep Elle home that day, if only she’d picked her up at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear falls down her face and her husband leans forward to wrap his arms around her. Sarah sniffles. She feels strong arms squeeze her tightly, holding on to her both for her own support and comfort and for his. After a moment, he pulls away and his face is also wet. “We just have to keep looking. We can’t let go of hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah knows the plea is not just for her hope, but his as well. She squeezes his hand, which is still clenched in hers. “I know. Thank you Josh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles at her, opening his mouth to reply when the doorbell rings. He glances towards the front of the house. “I’ll get it.” With one last squeeze, he stands and walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway leading to the front door, the wall soon blocking him from her sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sounds of his footsteps grow farther away, Sarah looks back down at the papers. She frowns and starts putting them away. She’s looked over this enough today, thought about it enough. Now this is just upsetting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the front of the house, the door opens. For a moment, there is silence, not even the soft hum she would expect from her husband letting a salesperson know they’re not interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a shout. “Elle! Oh my- Elle! Elle! You’re-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah shoots up, her mind sputtering. The shouts lessen into frantic rambling and the woman’s thoughts can barely keep up. She bursts out of the kitchen and down the hallway, ready to demand to know what is happening but stops short as soon as she sees Joshua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth drops open. Standing in the open doorway is her husband and he’s hugging a small dark-haired figure with tears running down his face. The man mutters, rambling quickly, happily, ecstatically. “Danielle! You’re here. You’re home. You’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah’s mind struggles to process, her eyes fixed on the pair. It can’t be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I”m sorry...I’m sorry, I don’t…” A young female voice whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Joshua squeezes tighter like the figure will disappear. “I’ve got you Elle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle…..Sarah’s eyes widen and she stumbles forward. “Elle?” Her voice is small with disbelieving shock. This….this has to be a dream. This can’t be….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl takes a step back, out of the man’s arms before turning to stare at Sarah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danielle?” The girl nods, eye watering, despite her small smile. Sarah practically leaps forward. “Danielle!” She wraps her arms around her daughter, her long lost daughter. The tears well instantly. “Elle! Baby. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Mommy’s got you. I won’t let anything happen to you again. I….I love you, I love you so much baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle cries into her shoulder, blubbering, but Sarah can’t make out the words anymore. She strokes the girl’s hair. “Oh, my baby. My baby girl. You’re home. You’re home.” Sarah’s arm travels down, feeling the girl’s bare arms. The mother shivers at how cold she feels. “Oh you’re freezing.” Of course she’s cold, of course she is. They’re standing in front of the wide open door, letting all the cold October air through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The preteen’s whimpers quiet and she mutters. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No baby.” Sarah ruffles her hair again. “It’s okay. Let’s just go inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother takes a step back, intent on leading the girl inside the house until Elle looks up, lip trembling. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry I don’t remember you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah stops, staring. Of all the reunions she’s imagined, she’s dreamed of, this was not one of the scenarios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the silence, Elle continues rambling. “I… I don’t remember anything from before I was….I was kidnapped. But we figured out who I am and who my parents are and that’s you.” The girl’s chest heaves as her words quicken. “And I wanted to meet you guys and..and tell you what happened. And I hope you won’t be mad and you’ll still want…and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elle.” A young male voice cuts in. “It's okay. Just take a deep breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is then Sarah looks up and finally notices the teenage boy on her porch. About 15 or 16. Icy blue eyes and jet black hair. Wringing his hands, he stands at the edge of the step, as far away from the group as he can be while staying on the porch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman blinks in confusion while beside, her husband asks. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question wasn’t angry or skeptical but bewildered. The boy sounds nervous all the same. “I’m...uhh….My name is Danny Fenton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle takes a step back towards him. “He...he helped me. He’s the one who found me after I was….after HE took me. And Danny helped me find out my real name and who you guys are. And he helped me find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Real name? Oh, yes. Recognition flashes in Sarah’s mind, the apparent amnesia. Possible scenario’s flash in her mind. This boy found Elle after...after she was kidnapped. The mother swallows. Another victim of this kidnapper and they escaped together? But why wouldn’t they go to the police? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he helped Elle find her parents…..but why and how? Wait...the amnesia again. Maybe from a head injury? If she’d been found by the police but they couldn’t identify her, she would have gone into the foster care system. Sarah’s heart clenches at the thought, her girl falling through the cracks because the authorities didn’t have the time or resources to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sarah’s mind whirls, Joshua gaps. After a too long pause, he swallows. “But why….Why are you two showing up here alone and not with the police?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman glances at her husband. A good question. She looks back at Danny with more suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy rubs the back of his neck. “It’s a...uhh...a long story. Can we...umm….go inside to talk about it? I’m sure you’re cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah tenses, mind instantly screaming no, to not let him go inside the house. Talking to this stranger on the step, in full view of the neighbors is one thing. But then again, Elle was apparently taken in the middle of the street, in the middle of the day but no one saw anything. Fear lashes out, the need to protect her daughter. The woman’s hand reaches forward, intent to pull Elle close and shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the girl steps back, standing beside Danny. “I trust Danny. I’d trust him with my life.” The statement is so earnestly, it pricks at Sarah's heart. Elle shallows. "Please, he and his family care about me. They looked after me when I needed help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy bits his lip. "I know how strange this seems but I swear I'm here because I wanted to help Elle find you and make sure everything goes okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why won't it?" Joshua asks, a hint of harshness in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle looks up pleasingly. "A lot….a lot happened to me. A lot of bad things and I wanted my….friend to be here to help me explain things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way the girl hesitates on the word friend tickles something in the mother's mind. It's said uncertainly but not like Elle is unsure if Danny is her friend. But instead, she's unsure if friend is the right word. There is an age gap between the two, enough years that two are unlikely to be natural friends, at least not at this age. That's highly suspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looks at the boy taking in his posture, his expression. He is clearly nervous. But there's no ill intent, no creepy possessiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the wilting gaze, Danny holds up his hands. "I'll...I'll leave if you want me to, but….." He looks at Elle. A silence conversation passed between the two, betraying their familiarity with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle pleads again. "Please. I want him to stay, just to talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respect, protectiveness, and a hint of innocent care and affection for Elle are portrayed in his eyes. Despite herself, Sarah's face softens. The look is strangely familiar to her, similar to a look she's seen on her older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman thinks back, her idea of Elle being in the foster system. Danny and his family taking the girl in, which very well may be true. The girl does look well taken care of. No bruises or cuts. She is thin, but clearly well fed. Her hair is shiny and, yes, she is pale but Danielle has always had incredibly pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this family, the Fentons, had been taking care of Elle as a foster family, thus making the boy a foster brother. That look is awfully brotherly and Sarah can't help but feel it is authentic. She hopes her gut feeling is right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah uncrossed her arms. She glances at her husband in their own silent conversation. She can see the calculation in his eyes. The woman raises a brow and the other adult nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns back towards the adolescents. "You can come inside but." She points at Danny. "If you try anything, we are calling the police and they will arrest you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy swallows. "Yes, ma'am. I completely understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah waves him forward. “Come on then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warrily, the parents watch the teen walk past them and into the house. Elle follows, close behind but Sarah gently grabs her arm so the girl stops beside her. Danny stops at the foot of the stairs, turning around as Joshua closes the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looks around cautiously. “You have a very nice looking home here.” He compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither parent responds to the compliment. Instead Joshua points to the room to the right. “Let’s talk in the living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny turns and slowly walks into the room, his questioning eyes surveying the furniture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sit there.” Joshua motions to the love seat perpendicular to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen sits on the edge of the seat, his body stiff and uncomfortable. He nervously wrings his hands in his lap as the man sits down on the armchair across from the loveseat, a suspicious frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her arm around her daughter, Sarah leads her daughter into the room and to the couch. Letting go of the girl, the woman sits down. She expects Elle to not hesitate to sit down beside her but is surprised as the preteen’s gaze flitters between the loveset and the couch. Frowning, the mother pats the seat beside her, motioning for Elle to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another cautious pause, the girl sits down a hands-length from the woman. Her posture is stiff, looking just as nervous as the other adolescent, and it hurts Sarah’s heart. The woman wants to pull Elle to her side, for the girl to lean into her but that tension, that discomfort is a harsh reminder. And the way she looks at Danny, wide eyes silently asking how to proceed…..With her memories missing, this stranger is more familiar to her than her own parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua coughs, interrupting the silence. “So...explain. The two of you show up out of the blue, no police or CPS. Or even your parents.” The man points at Danny. “Why should we trust that you didn’t take our daughter away in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s not fair!” Elle cuts in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the boy looks down, shame red with shame. “No. He’s right. This is my fault. He wouldn’t have kidnapped you if it wasn’t for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Sarah suddenly stood up, anger leaching into her voice. “What are you talking about? Who took my daughter? And why?” She takes a step forward pointing in his face. “What did you do?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Stop!” Elle shots up, pulling at her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shakes, not meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry. If...if I’d just done what Vlad wanted, he wouldn’t have taken your daughter. He wouldn’t have hurt her and messed with her head, and….I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad….the name rings in the mother’s mind but there is no recognition. Instead Sarah recoils at the idea of someone hurting her daughter. She wraps protective arms around the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Elle pulls away, coming to stand in front of the teen. Her eyes shine with determination. “No. Danny, we talked about this. You….you didn’t know what that fruitloop was doing. And….you saved me. You wouldn’t fight me, even when I helped him hurt you. You helped me see what was really happening. And-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua cuts in again. “Elle. Stop.” His voice trembles. “Start...start at the beginning. Who…. took you and why? How did you end up meeting Danny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle’s mouth snaps shut. Quickly she looks between the two adults before fixing eyes on the teen. The boy looks up at her, another silent conversation passing between them. After a moment, the preteen sits down on the couch again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny wrings his hands. “Where to start? I guess…..” He sighs. “Do you...believe in ghosts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah blinks, startled by the seemingly random question. “What do urban legends have to do with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy bits his lip. “That’s where everything starts...with ghosts.” He shifts nervously. “I’m from Amity Park, the most haunted town in America. And that’s not just a tourist gimmick. There’re ghost sightings pretty much everyday and attacks just about as often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua crosses his arms. “That’s ridiculous. Ghosts don’t exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shakes his head. “Believe me, I used to think that too but….ghosts are very much real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah opens her mouth to argue- maybe that ghosts aren’t real, maybe that this has nothing to with why her daughter was kidnapped- but Elle interrupts. “Please just listen. I promise this’ll make sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I was saying.” The boy continues. “Ghosts are real and….” He swallows. “Elle and I are both ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the mother blinks confusedly. “You’re both what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghosts.” Elle answers. “We’re both ghosts...or half ghosts really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the last declaration, the woman cannot stay silent. “Elle, I don’t know what you’ve been told but ghosts aren’t real.” She turns to Danny glaring. “I do not know what you’re playing at but this is ludicrous. Start answering our questions or we’ll be calling the police right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny pales. At the same time, the preteen interjects. “We’re telling the truth!” Biting her lips, she looks between the parents. “I’ll….I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes widen. “Elle, I can...I can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shakes her head. “No. I’m….I’m less likely to scare them. Plus….they need to see.” Elle stands, addressing her parents. “Please...please don’t be scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah pales at the serious tone. “Elle, what-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question dies in her throat as unnatural green light bleeds into her daughter's eyes. The mother’s blood runs cold as the temperature of the room drops. The girl holds her hands in front of her, a look of concentration in those eerie eyes. Suddenly, that same neon green light sparks in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called ectoenergy.” Elle says, the hint of echo in her voice making goosebumps rise on the mother’s flesh. “The stuff ghosts are made of.” The light dances across Elle’s hands, casting an eerie light to her face. The girl studies her hands for several moments before the light winks out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle looks up, hopefully examining the parent’s face. For what, Sarah can’t tell. Her mind sputters in complete disbelief. That’s not….it can’t be….that wasn't…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shifts nervously. “Do you….do you believe me?” Sarah just stares blankly while Joshua gaps like a fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s some….that’s some special effects.” Joshua mutters numbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle scrunches her nose. “I guess...I guess you need more proof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny, who’d been nervously assessing the parent’s shocked reactions, holds up a hand. “Elle, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the preteen does not register the statement. A second later, a blindingly white light encircles her waist. There’s a flash which leaves Sarah blinking spots out of her vision. And once she can see again, Sarah’s heart stops. In the space Elle was standing floats….something. The woman’s mind cannot register what she’s seeing. Only the wrongness that wafts over her, the cold permeating the air, and the radioactive green light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear grips Sarah’s heart. That green…...in the corner of her eye the night before Elle disappeared, after that dream about the green birds…..a flash of green and a scream and then the street was empty…...This isn’t...this can’t be….this isn’t real. It can’t be...It’s not….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom….Mom.” The supremely unsure echoing voice enters the woman’s awareness. She blinks and the black and white figure is closer to her, sickly green orbs starting into her soul. “It’s...it’s me.” Sarah tenses, wanting to look away but she can’t. “Mom.” The echoing voice repeats and the woman realizes it's the creature in front of her. “It’s me.” Who’s…..who calls her Mom? Someone calls her Mom but…. “Mom. It’s Elle. I’m Elle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle...the word strikes her, stabbing her in the heart. Suddenly, it’s like lightning strikes. The pale, slightly greenish face in front of her snaps into focus and Sarah fights back a cry. “Elle?” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The being nods and Sarah’s lungs freeze. “No. You’re not….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I know I look different but it’s me. I’m still me.” The figure pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah doesn’t know whether to scream or cry. Near her someone whispers. “Ghosts...ghosts are real?” The woman turns, finding her husband as pale as a sheet. His hands shake. “Ghosts are real.” He repeats dumbly. “And you’re….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a ghost...errr...half ghost actually but….yeah.” The words, the tone is so Elle, Sarah just about dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman reaches a shaking hand forward in the sudden need to feel if the image floating in front of her is real. Her hand falls on a pale cheek. It feels like sticking her hand in a bucket of ice water. It’s, she’s so cold. “You’re….you’re freezing.” Sarah repeats, words she said earlier but with different meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl, because this is a girl, her girl, not a creature, shrugs. “Yeah, it comes with having an ice core.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words mean nothing to Sarah. All she registers in the glacial chill, the cold...the cold of the grave. The woman’s hand shakes as a realization crashes over her. Elle...Elle’s a ghost and a ghost is a de-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden sob bursts from her lip. “You’re….you’re….you’re….” She can’t say it, won’t say it. Because her baby finally came home, came back to them. So she can’t be, she’s not. “I...No...I can’t...I can’t lose you again.” She cries. “You can’t be….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle frowns. “Lose me? I don’t….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears run down Sarah’s face. Beside her, she also hears sniffling. There’s a creak as Joshua sits down beside her, his knees shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No. No. No. Elle. NO.” The man mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looks back and forth quickly. “What is it? I don’t… What’s...what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah can’t answer, her heart is too busy breaking. Another sob breaks forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny!” Comes an almost panicked exclamation. “What’s….why are they…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of someone pushing themselves off of the furniture. Through blurry eyes, Sarah sees the teenage boy, Danny, dart in front of her to stand beside where Elle floats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He curses, face pale. “Elle, turn back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The girl gaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He repeats. “I think...they think you’re dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah wants to scream at the word coming out of his mouth. Dead. No, their girl’s not...but she’s a ghost...but she can’t be dead...but a ghost is...is the spirit of a dead person but...but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Elle curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the maternal instinct to rebuke her daughter for cursing rears its head. “Language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonsensically, the girl laughs. A moment later, light flashes again. More spots enter the mother’s vision but seconds later, she’s staring into Elle’s icy blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey it’s okay.” The girl comforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah shakes her head, mind still struggling to process this change and what it means. “No! It’s not. You’re not… You’re d-” She chokes on the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dead.” Elle says plainly. She kneels in front of her mother, gently taking her hand. “I’m still alive. See.” The preteen moves the woman’s hand to her chest, right over her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still sniffling the mother tries to put the pieces together, to understand what she’s supposed to see. Then she feels it, under her palm. The tell-tell beating of a heart. Her jaw drops, taking in the sensation and living warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah meets the girl’s eyes. “You….you’re not...you’re not d...dead.” She forces out the word. “You’re alive.” Her voice rises, tingled with hope despite her confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her Joshua perks up. “She’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle holds up her wrist. “I’m alive. I have a pulse and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man holds her wrist for several moments, feeling her pulse. His eyes widen before his face lights up with pure joy. The man pulls the girl into his arms and Elle allows herself to be hugged. She still doesn’t relax into it, betraying her unfamiliarity but she doesn’t pull away either. Joshua cradles her head and whispers soft comforts. After about a minute he lets go and Sarah then pulls the girl to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally hugging her warm (relative to….whatever that was when she looked like a ghost), living daughter, Sarah gives into her relief. She pushes away the questions for now, just enjoying the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But eventually the hug ends. Elle steps back, standing beside Danny with her hands behind her back. The two wear very similar nervous expressions. It’s then Sarah realizes how similar the two actually look. Another question to add to the pile. A confused express blooms across the woman’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband also looks confused. “So…you’re a...you’re both…..” He trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re both half ghosts.” Danny fills in the blanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re….alive?” Sarah questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two adolescents share a look. “At least partially.” Danny answers. He rubs the back of his neck. “Well, my parents think we’re both just infused with ectoplasm at a molecular level. But the ghosts we’ve talked to can’t seem to agree if we’re half dead and half alive all the time, or alive in human form and dead as a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or if we did die and were revived by becoming half ghost, but aren’t actually any part dead at all currently.” Elle added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah blinks, processing. That answer did not actually raise her spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny noticed the confused look. “I guess we need to start over. So it started when my parents made their ghost portal in college…..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two half ghosts took turns telling the story. About Danny’s ghost hunting parents and his accident. About his parent’s depraved friend from college who gained similar powers. About Vlad Masters-Plasmius’ obsession with the Fentons. About his quest to create the perfect half-ghost heir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua balls his fists. “So you’re saying that madman took our daughter because she happens to look similar to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny looks down, shoulder low. “Yes.” He whispers. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man glares. “I can’t believe...that fu-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah puts her hand in his, calming her husband. “But you helped her. You saved her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did.” Elle glances at the older half ghost, giving him a smile. “You saved my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl explains what she remembers of Vlad Masters ‘care,’ how the man tricked her into thinking he was her father and convinced her to help him kidnap Danny. She tells how Danny helped convince her that Vlad was using her and how the boy put a stop to Vlad’s experiments. How she was on the run for a while (Sarah’s heart clenches at the thought) and how Danny saved her again when she came to him for help. How the boy and his friends helped support her while she was traveling. How they discovered the truth about the ‘cloning’ experiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny holds up a missing persons flyer. “I found this and my friends and I looked into it. We found your videos and the Facebook page and” He swallows. “We realized that Vlad had been kidnapping kids and turning them into half ghosts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He explains how he told his parents what was happening, how they took Elle in, and got Vlad arrested and tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s in ghost jail now?” Sarah questions with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Danny nods. “That’s why it took so long to get Elle home to you. We needed to make sure he couldn’t target you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s dealt with now and can’t hurt anyone else ever again.” Elle says, sounding relieved. She smiles. “And I’m home now.” She then looks down, wrapping arm around herself. “I’m sorry I don’t remember anything. We...we looked through all of the data we could get out hands on, on what Vlad did to my memory. We even asked some experts in the Zone but….he used Lethean water and there’s no way to reverse that so...I probably won’t get my memories from before back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah’s heart drops. Again she wants to cry. There has been much crying and yelling during that story but now Elle needs to be comforted. “It’s….well, it’s not okay. But we’ll make new memories.” She smiles. “I’m...I’m just happy we get a chance to be a family again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle smiles back at her. “I’m happy too.” She gives a tentative glance to Danny, who she’d taken a seat beside. “I...I don’t have a lot of experience being a daughter. Vlad was…..he was never a dad to me. And the Fentons...I love his parents but they’re more like an aunt and uncle to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They loved having you with us too. But…” he turns to Sarah and Joshua. “I’m happy we found your Mom and Dad here.” The boy smiles through the words but there is just a hint of sadness there that Sarah wonders at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group peters into silence. Somewhere in the dark house, a clock chimes. Sarah sits up at the sound, noticing the number of chimes. They’d been talking for hours, the house long since grown dark and quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of parents,” Sarah ventures. “Are yours wondering where you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny frowns, pulling out his phone. “It’s already eight...I should start flying back.” He stands, walking towards the parents with his hand raised to shake. “It was nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle stands a moment later. “Can he spend the night? Please?” Sarah gives the girl a questioning look. Her daughter blinks pleadingly. “Please? It’s like a two hour flight and it’s already dark. He can leave first thing in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny glances down at her. He blushes “It’s okay. I don’t want to impose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl grabs his arm. “Please.” She mutters to him, only just loudly enough for Sarah to hear. “I..I might not see you ‘til months from now. I don’t wanna say goodbye yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny’s face softens but he says nothing. Meanwhile, Sarah’s brow furrows as she examines the pair. After that story, she is still trying to sort out the relationship there and what to do about it. After hearing all the two have been through, all that Danny has done for her daughter, she is no longer distrustful. Still, the fear of losing Elle after just getting her back chips at her heart. But that trusting look at Elle’s face, the brotherly affection in Danny’s…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah looks at her husband, holding a silent conservation. The man nods and the woman chooses to trust her gut. “You can stay for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Elle fist pumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny is more subdued. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you! Thank you!” Elle beams. Then her stomach growls. “Can we get some food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll order some pizza.” Joshua suggests, already pulling the website up on his phone. “How does a Hawaiian pizza sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle wrinkles her nose. “Hawaiian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your favorite...or it was before.” Another reminder makes Sarah’s heart clenches. Beyond the ghost powers, it sounds like there are many things they’ll have to relearn about their daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Hawaiian.” Danny timidly replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re a heathen.” Elle quips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy raises a brow. “Have you ever bother to try Hawaiian pizza or do you just refuse ‘cause everyone else thinks it’s gross?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The preteen opens and closes her mouth before sticking her tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah files in the interaction away to mull over later. “How about one Hawaiian and a meat lovers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meat lovers!” Elle exclaims. “Yes! I love meat lovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a plan then.” Joshua taps a few buttons and orders. “It will be here in thirty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” Elle grins. “Come on. I wanna see my room.” The girl takes Danny’s arm, pulling him away and towards the stairs without protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair of adolescents run off, leaving the parents a lot. Joshua frowns. “Should we be leaving her along with him?” He doesn’t sound partially distrustful, most perplexed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t do anything.” Sarah shakes her head. “He seems like a good kid. If anything, he seems overprotective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man huffs. “I don’t know what to make of….” He motions towards the pair stomping up the stairs. “I thought at first she was sticking with him, ‘cause he’s” The man swallows. “More familiar than us but….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else.” Sarah leans back. “Whatever it is, she trusts him. And I don’t think he’d ever hurt her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman closes her eyes, her mind wandering. She can’t help but imagine all the horrible things her daughter’s been through. All that pain and fear. At least she made it out of it, she made it through. But the mother’s heart still clenches. With those memories lost….some part of their daughter is never coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the pained look on the mother’s face, Joshua puts an arm around her. “She’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah puts a hand on her head. “But there’s still so much we don’t know. She’s….she’s a ghost. How do we even start? How do we take care of a ghost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua shakes his head. “We should talk to those Fentons. They’re ghost experts, right? And their son is half ghost. They probably know what we need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman blinks considering that. “I guess we should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an agreement to ask for Danny’s parents’ numbers, the pair settle onto the couch to wait for the food and silently process everything that happened. At some point later, the doorbell rings and Joshua opens the door. He takes the pizza box to the dining room. A moment later, feet point down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pizza!” Comes Elle’s happy exclamation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah can’t help but laugh at her antics, especially as she tries the Hawaiian at Danny’s insistence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl takes a bit of ham and pineapple. Briefly her eyes light up in pleasure but she quickly schools her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny playfully elbows her. “You like it, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle shakes her head vehemently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do! You do!” He grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying nothing, Elle takes another bit, the corner of her mouth creeping up. Upon seeing this, Danny beams and starts laughing. “Yes! Yes! I told you! It’s good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle takes another bit, chewing. She swallows and then mutters something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? I can’t hear you.” Danny teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl crosses her arms. “Fine. I like it.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy just laughs and Sarah and Joshua watch, both slightly amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, the conversation turns towards Elle’s past before the kidnapping. The parents share stories, many to the girl’s embarrassment. But overall, it’s a good night. They look over photo albums and give Elle a tour of the house. Danny hangs in the back, giving them space to reconnect. But the sad look he gives is not missed on Sarah. There’s a slight fear that eases as Elle continues including him and Sarah and Joshua relax around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around ten thirty, the parents hurry Elle to bed. After showing Danny the guest room and offering him one of Joshua’s shirts to sleep in, the parents enter Elle’s room. For the first time in over a year and a half, they tuck her into bed. The experience is strange. Before the kidnapping, Elle had stopped asking to be tucked in, thinking she was too old. But now the girl carries no memories of ever being tucked in. She smiles softly, her eyes watering in joy as her parents lean in to give her good night kisses and hugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad.” She mutters, the titles still unsure. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah and Joshua close the door. Seeing the light is off in the guest room, they go to their bedroom and soon enough go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sarah wakes up in the morning, she can hardly believe yesterday was not a dream. But She rolls out of bed and opens the door to Elle’s room to find her daughter still safe in bed. Her smile widens. It’s true. Elle really came home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, she heads down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Minutes later, the smell of bacon and pancakes draws her husband and daughter down the stairs, their guest following after. Setting down the food, Sarah motions for the other’s to join. Elle does not hesitate and a moment later, Danny tentatively sits beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast passes with casual conversation but there is an air of sadness, even as Danny and Elle smile and joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the meal, Danny stands up and carries his plate to the sink. He rubs the back of his neck. “I should go. Thank you for your hospitality.” He shakes Joshua’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah smiles at him. “Thank you for bringing Elle home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy pauses, looking at Elle. His hands waver at his side, like he wants to reach out and hug her but he’s unsure if he is allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle makes the decision for him, throwing arms around her. She sniffles slightly, eyes watering. “Thank you, Danny.” She mutters into his shoulder. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, sis.” He says softly. “And this isn’t goodbye.” He squeezes her again, before whispering. “Call me if you need anything.” He half-smiles. “You know I can make it in an hour and half, if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment, the pair separate. Elle wipes her face, before smiling at him. “See you later, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman studied the exchange thoughtfully, noting the care and affection there. She did not miss Danny calling Elle, sis or the promise to come if she called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nods, before hazarding a look at Sarah and Joshua. He swallows, taking a step forward. Then he pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Here’s my parents' numbers, like you wanted. And this is mine. If you have any questions or Elle has any problems with her powers, you can...you can call me.” He wrings his hands. “Her ice powers will probably be coming in soon; at least that’s what Frostbite said the last time we went to the Far Frozen. We talked about how to handle them but if she needs any help, like starts shivering uncontrollably or freezing things accidentally, I’ll drop anything and come...that is if you two are okay with that. I just….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah’s expression softens. “You really care about Elle, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course I do.” The boy nods emphatically. He wrings his hands, before looking at Elle. A silent conversation passes between them. After a moment, the boy squares his shoulders. “Elle....she’s family to me.” He swallows. “For a while, we thought she was family by blood. Then we found out she wasn’t and….I promised I wouldn’t abandon her if she needed or wanted me so…..She’s still family. I love her like she’s my sister so...I….uhhh….” He trials off nervousness rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah observes him, jaw dropped. Really, the declaration should not surprise her, considering everything the two have been through. And part of her blakes at the idea. Trusting Elle with someone she just met, another family taking their daughter away and claiming her as one of them but….. Elle has someone who knows about her powers to look out for her, people who have been there when Sarah and Joshua were not. Elle has her parents back now but Danny and his family can still help all of them, Sarah and Joshua especially. The two parents have just been introduced to a whole new world of ghosts they have no hope of navigating without assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman swallows. “Thank you for being up front with us.” She takes a step forward, taking the paper and decides to be honest. “I’m not sure how much I trust you but...I look forward to getting to know you and your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny nods, offering a half smile. “Okay. Thank you. I hope I can earn your trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he turns back to Elle. “See you later, Elle” He gives her a side hug before summoning the ring of light and transforming. A flash of light leaves a ghost floating into their kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Danny.” Elle waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his own wave, Danny floats up through the ceiling and disappears.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>